


Ten New Year Resolutions As Compiled and Edited by Raymond Doyle

by Callisto



Series: Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by... [5]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>To visist Bodie’s mum and get some chubby baby pictures.<br/>[Subject’s response: You wouldn’t...]<br/>[Editor’s note: We’ve talked already, mate. Blue ribbons, a bonnet, and a faceful of melted Flake is all there is to say on the matter.]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten New Year Resolutions As Compiled and Edited by Raymond Doyle

**Author's Note:**

> This and the Jensen Ackles one are basically tweaked versions of each other.

1 To go for a run every morning, whatever the weather.  
[Subject’s response: I’ll have your fry-up waiting.]

2 To drag Bodie’s lazy arse around with me.  
[Subject’s response: Oi! Less of that.]

3 To bake cakes for my wonderful partner who deserves chocolate every—  
[Editor’s note: Pen, Bodie. Now.]

4 To visit mum more.  
[Subject’s response: Can she cook?]

5 Christ. To put Bodie on a fucking diet.  
[Subject’s response: Many have tried, my son.]

6 Heh. To visist Bodie’s mum and get some chubby baby pictures.  
[Subject’s response: You wouldn’t...]  
[Editor’s note: We’ve talked already, mate. Blue ribbons, a bonnet, and a faceful of melted Flake is all there is to say on the matter.]

7a To get Cowley to slow down...  
[Subject’s response: Might as well get hell to freeze over.]

7b ... and Bodie to clean up after himself.  
[Subject’s response: Can hear the ice cracking from here, Doyle.]

8 To give as many blowjobs as I receive.  
[Subject’s response: I can’t believe you wrote that.]

9 To start number 8 as soon as Bodie puts the paper down and finishes his—  
[Subject’s response: Can finish me tea later. Wouldn’t want to ruin... all those... good... Jesus.]  
[Editor’s note: Intentions, Bodie?]  
[Subject’s response: Intenwho? Fuck... whatever. No... more... scribbling.]

10 To make Bodie lose the power of speech more often.  
[Subject’s response: A-fucking-men, sunshine. And Happy New Year to you’n all!]


End file.
